Pink
by AsariNotSorry
Summary: Marceline is the lead singer of the band 'The Scream Queens' one day at the end of a concert she finds a young women with unusual but beautiful pink hair. Bubbline
1. She's Mine

She's Mine

"I am electric! I am electric! I am electric! I am fucking electric!" I yelled into the microphone I had grasped tightly around both of my hands. I breathed hard; catching my breath, last song of the night and I was down on my knees. I didn't need to see the crowed to know all of them where on their feet; screaming and throwing each other and themselves around. My hair was blocking off my face, I sit still on my knees letting the cheers flow though my ears like my music did to the fans in front of me. I slowly lifted my head up, looking around I saw what my ears heard, people everywhere, screaming, yelling, and women taking their shirts off, it was pretty sweet. I stood up slowly as their cheers got louder and louder as I slowly rose to my feet. This is what these people wanted. They wanted the rage, the act, the passion, and most importantly the destruction, and that's what I gave to them.

"Thank you L.A., you've been an amazing fucking crowd." I let their cheers and screams fill the bar. I smiled to myself as I looked back at my three other band members, Guy, Keila, and Bongo, they all smiled back. I turned back to the crowd. "Fuck this place up for me will ya?" I yelled as I threw my microphone into the crowd. Some of the staff have told me time and time not to throw stuff to the crowd, especially not equipment. Fuck them.

The lights went out which meant we needed to get off the stage. I ran off as one of the roadies handed me a cold towel, I wrapped it around my neck as I walked backstage. People around me clapping, patting my back, and putting their hand on my shoulder and giving me a strong shake. I didn't bother looking at anyone. I had something important waiting for me.

A few overly excited people later I made it to my room. Before I opened the pretty cheap white wooden door I saw the rest of my bandmates take a right, heading to the lounge. I decided to meet up with them later. The room I was in didn't have much to it, there was a black leather couch with a black table in front of it, both objects have obviously seen some hard days, with a makeup booth that was so large it about took up one wall, and a ton of posters and photos of old rockers that have been here before and left their autograph on the prints.

I crashed on the couch and slouched into it as I took a deep breath. The towel around my neck was now hot as I plopped it next to me. I glanced over at the table in front of me, a pack of cigarettes laid on the right side next to a lighter. I knew I shouldn't but it didn't really matter, we are all destined to die, this just makes it a little closer. I took one out and lit it. I put the cigarette to my lips and inhaled slightly. As I exhaled I leaned my head back with my eyes closed to the ceiling. This was what I wanted, a smoke after a concert.

Once I was down to the bud of the deadly idem in between my lips I flicked it to the floor and crushed it like a bug with my solid black combat boots. I was sweating in this outfit, the heavy boots with the tightest black pants along with a heavy black leather jacket that was hiding some of the print that was on the Led Zeppelin I had underneath it. My makeup was probably a wreck too, thick black eyeliner around my surprisingly blue eyes; that is the one feature about me people pay attention to. My mascara done very nicely along with smoky looking eye shadow. The gauges in my ears were not really big but they were big enough to notice that they were there. Then there was my skin. My left arm was completely decked out in tattoos that went all the way up to my shoulders. All of the tattoos I got were personal, they're not anyone's business.

A knock was heard from the other side of my room. Guy's face appeared as he entered the room. "Hey we've got people lined up at the van to sign autographs." He said as he took a cigarette from the carten and flicked the lighter open. Guy was a handsome man, he was tall with brown floppy hair and a sole patch on his chin. He worn a simple grey tee shirt with blue jeans along with black combat boots. Too bad I was into girls.

I jerked my head back as I pulled out a cigarette from the box signaling him to light up mine as well. I leaned in as his had cuffed around both of our killing machines as he lit each one. We both pulled back and inhaled. "Ready?" He asked as he left the cigarette in his lips. I took one more inhale and exhale before I stood up, grabbing the carton of cigarettes and shoving it in my back pocket. "Yep." I said as we both walked out.

Across the lounge area was the back of the entire stadium, which was were our tour bus and our equipment bus were, also somewhere where fans were not supposed to be, but we give a little extra for those who break the rules. Guy opened the door as I walked through it, once I was out there I heard the screams go from zero to one hundred. I looked at my feet the entire time as limited security was blocking the screaming fans from me. Security showed me the way over to Bongo and Keila who were both leaning against the equipment bus taking pictures with fans and signing everything imaginable. I took a spot next to Keila who was looking extra fiery today. Keila had beautiful mixed skin color with a black afro that goes great with her personality. Her maroon pants went well with the 'Rufus and Chaka Khan' shirt she was wearing with a black leather jacket like mine to match.

"Hey cutie." Keila teased as a fan left after she signed a piece of paper.

I exhaled smoke from the cigarette in between my lips. "How many do we have?" I asked trying to look at the line of fans that a few rather large security men were blocking.

Keila swerved her head a few times to see behind the men. "Not a lot."

I tried looking past the men and saw a flash of pink. It was a beautiful shade of pink but I couldn't tell what it was, shirt, purse, hair? I couldn't tell.

Before I could look any further to who the pink belonged to Guy pushed my side with his to get my attention. "You heading to the after party when this is over?"

"Maybe. I'm pretty tired." I said leaning my head back on the bus.

"Oh come on Marcy it'll be fun. Plus these L.A. girls are hot as fuck." Guy grinned as a group of very attractive ladies walked by. "Hot as fuck." Guy whispered to himself watching them walk past us.

Just then the security realized me and Guy had both arrived and started crowing around me and him before the fans did. The big men in the uniform started to yell at the crowd to get into lines which took a while but the fans finally got what they wanted. The first group of fans walked up and the signing and smiling started. A few groups later I glanced up for about a second and saw the pink color flash for a quick second. I took a double look but it was gone. Who is that? And more importantly why do I care?

A very large group of both boys and girls was up next as I flicked my cig to the concrete and stomped on it. "Oh my god I can't believe it's really you! Can I get a picture?" A lady asked who looked very…different, but that's what I was about. She was a bigger women with purple hair along with a very uncomfortable looking skinny dress. I just smiled and said sure as she raised her phone above us and snapped a few photos. "This means so much to me, thank you so much." She said as she hugged me tightly then stood off to the side checking out the pictures she took.

Next was a young man with shaggy blonde hair, to his left he had an older looking man, maybe in his twenties, and to this right a young women with fiery red hair. The blonde smiled big at me as he walked up confidently, "Hi Marceline! Can you sign my shirt and poster?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face. I smiled back, "Absolutely." I grabbed a black sharpie from my pocket and held the cap in between my lips. I signed my name sloppily onto his light blue tee shirt. I never had very pretty handwriting. The boy then rolled out his poster which was a big picture of me holding my acoustic guitar while sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. I sloppily signed near the bottom but put it as big of a print as I could. "What's your name kid?" I asked though the cap in my mouth. "Finn." He said happily as I wrote down 'Don't ever stop being young, Finn." Once I finished writing Finn's face when he read the print lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you so much!" He said as excited as could be, I gave him a hug as he went next to the purple haired lady.

Next was the redheaded beauty. "Hey Marcy." She said quite flirty. "Can you sign my boobs?" The redhead said a little too casually. I just grinned as I glanced over at Guy who was grinning as he was signing a piece of paper, I got my pen ready. "Duh." She then hooked a finger around the collar of her tee shirt and brought it down enough to where all I could see was cleavage. I wrote my name down as carefully as I could onto her very plush breasts. Once I was finished she then asked for a picture which I gladly took with her. She said her thanks then went with the young boy Finn.

The older man didn't ask for anything but as he was walking the same way Finn did a young lady grabbed onto his sleeve lightly. "Wait Jake." She said as she walked in front of me, as did a women behind her. It wasn't until I saw the flash of pink. It was a young lady, very, very attractive lady. She had on a black tee shirt of our bands name across the chest with a black jacket over it. On her shoulders were two straps holding a backpack. Her skinny black pants went well with the black combat boots she had on. She was quite a beauty.

"Can I get your autograph?" The women who grabbed onto the man named Jake said very politely. I smiled and took the poster she held. "What's your name love?" I asked as she giggled. "Just put Lady." She said with a bright smile. I finished up writing on the poster as she moved out of the way. Then the pick haired girl came up to me.

"Hey." She simply said with a smile. Her voice was like the sound of the waves calming after a storm. It was sweet and delicate all at once.

"Hey pretty lady," I said as smoothly as I could without blushing. "What can I get for ya?" I grinned. When I finished my sentence she slid one arm out of the straps of the backpack and opened it up in search of something. The lady then pulled out a black leather journal and opened it to a blank page.

"Can you sign this?" She asked with that sweet voice.

I smiled as I carefully took it from her hands. "Of course, what's your name beautiful?" I asked as I glanced up at her, she was blushing. "Bonnie." She said grinning from ear to ear now with her hands now shoved into her jacket.

I grinned as I wrote, 'Do they play I spy in heaven? Because I spy an angel.' I then wrote her name underneath it with a heart above the 'I.' I smiled to myself as I wrote down the cheesiest thing I could think of, it was the closest I could come to being romantic without being sexual.

When I handed the journal back to her she quickly read it and covered her mouth with one hand. "That was the sweetest and cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Bonnie then put the journal back up in her backpack. "Can I get a hug?" She asked ever so sweetly. I answered by opening up my arms. She quickly stood on her toes to wrap her arm around my neck since she was quite a bit shorter than me. When my arms met contact with her back I brought her in as close as I could. Somehow this felt right, I never believed in love at first sight so does this make me a hypocrite? Maybe.

For what only seemed like two seconds she let go, with a red stain on her cheeks. She looked up at me with those fascinating blue eyes. "Bye." She said softly as she started to walk off. I couldn't let her slip out.

"Wait." I said as I grabbed onto her arm, she turned around and looked into my eyes. At that moment I forgot what my name was, nothing mattered. I looked at the group she had come along with who was looking at me funny. I couldn't ask her to go alone with me to an after party I'd be better if someone she knew was there. "You with that group over there?" I asked bobbing my head towards them. Bonnie looked over at them then back at me. "Yeah why?"

I grinned trying to play it cool, "How would you and your buds over there like to go to an after party with us?" I asked trying to hide the eagerness in my tone.

Bonnie's eyes lit up like a star. "R-Really?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face. I grinned at her and smoothly took her right hand and kissed it gently. "You guys make yourselves comfortable on the bus and we'll be on their shortly." I said with a little wink.

The beauty with the pink hair suddenly jumped onto me with her feet off the ground and her arms tightly around my neck. I grabbed her waist before she could fall and set her down easy as I called over a security guard. "Make sure she and her friends get on the bus safe." I told him.

"Thank you so much is this awesome!" Bonnie said with excitement as she ran off to her group. All at once I heard loud screams come from all of them, must be their first time with a band. The security guard I had spoken to then pointed them in the direction of the tour bus and followed next to them. I watched as Bonnie walked away, hate to see her go, but I'm loving watching her walk away.

A painful hit on the shoulder interrupted my thoughts as Guy looked at me confused. "What the hell was that?" He asked pointing back at the group.

"Hey there was a hot girl there, you would have done the same. Besides, there were a ton of girls in that group, go pick yourself someone nice. Just not the girl with pink hair." I grinned as I pulled out a cigarette from the box in my back pocket and lit it. "She's mine." I said exhaling the smoke into the night sky.


	2. Some Place Quiet

Some Place Quiet

A few signatures and pictures later my manager, Earl or 'Lemongrab' as we call him because he's so sour all the time, ran up to me looking furious. "What the hell are you still doing here?!" He yelled out as I just got finished hugging a fan as she took a picture of us.

"The fuck is your problem?" Earl was weird, he had almost bleach blonde hair what was spiked up to the starts. He always wore bright colors with sunglasses covering his soulless eyes. He didn't give a shit about any of us either, it was all about the money to him.

Lemongrab shoved a finger to my chest. "You were supposed to be at the after party thirty five minutes ago! What the hell are you still doing here?!" He yelled out.

"I'm signing fucking autographs alright? Relax, it's not a big deal." I said bluntly as he looked like I had just offended his great ancestors.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! This is unacceptable!" He screamed so loud everyone around us went silent, my bandmates stared at us.

Earl quickly grabbed my shoulder with his right arm and pulled me in and whispered roughly, "Listen kid, you want to be famous? You want to be rich? You want that fame? You go to after parties, that's were all the famous people are, alright? Cause when you go there, and you meet them and get on their good side they'll spread the word out about you. I invited a lot of people for you to mingle with so get on that god damn bus!" He whispered out through clenched teeth as he pushed me back and let me go. I looked to my left to see Guy with a disappointed look on his face, not disappointed in me but disappointed that we have him as a manager. I looked to my right and saw Keila and Bongo had the same look as well.

The sectary guard then yelled out, "Shows over people, go!" I heard a wave of disappointment through the mouths of people who just wanted me to look at them for two seconds.

I looked down to the concert floor, as I stared down at nothing a pair of feet were standing in front of me. I slowly lifted my now heavy head up to see a women I have never seen before. The lady had half black half blue hair that was cut right above her shoulders with the bangs cut right above her eyebrows. She had a nose ring along with black glasses. Her outfit was cute, Black combat boots with socks that went up to her knees along with a black skit with our bands tee shirt on under a black jacket.

"All I've ever wanted was a hug from you. But, you look like you need one more than me." The lady said, she was just a fan. What Earl didn't understand is that I cared more about the people that care for me than the rich and famous people who cared for themselves. Just then one of the large men grabbed her by the arm and was about to haul her off. "Wait!" I yelled as he looked at me for a minute as he slowly let her go.

I quickly wrapped my arms around the women who was shorter than me, as did she. This is what I wanted. I didn't care about the money, or the fame, or the glory, I just wanted this. I held onto this women harder than I held my guitar. When I let go I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I said softly. The women smiled from ear to ear as a bump hit my shoulder, I looked to see Guy signaling me to the bus. I looked at the women then at the small crowd of people who still waited my attention.

"I love you all, please get home safe. Thank you L.A!" I yelled as security pushed the crowd of people trying to grab me back. All at once the fans started screaming and pushing their way to get to me.

I walked slowly, with my head down back to the tour bus until Keila bumped her hip into mine. "Hey, I know you hate leaving people like that but hey, you've got a cutie in the bus waiting for you." She grinned. I almost forgot about Bonnie and her crew.

"Wait how did you know?" I asked as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"Cause she was cute and quiet, that's your type." Keila said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a type, I like who I like."

Kelia just glanced at me with a smirk, "Whatever you say, Marcy."

When Kelia and I made it to the tour bus I moved aside and let Kelia go in first, I took a deep breath. Nervous was an understatement to what I was feeling. Bonnie was different, I think, I don't know. And maybe that's why I'm so intrigued by her, I can't understand what she makes me feel and that feeling of wanting to know is taking over me.

It took three steps and I was on the bus, I looked up. The bus had one long couch connected to it on the left and right side with space in the middle to walk. In the back was one room that Keila and I usually shared while Guy and Bongo slept on the couches. The bigger purple haired women was sitting on the right next to Finn and the lady who asked me to sign her breasts. On the right side of the couch was Bonnie with Lady and Jake. The group hushed down as soon as my bandmates and I walked on.

"Who's ready to get fucked up?!" Bongo yelled out taking a seat on the arm rest on the left couch. Bongo was simple, he was short and kind of fat with a black afro not as big as Keila's, the drummer also had a solid black goatee like his hair. He never wore anything flashy just something to keep him comfortable. A shirt and a pair of jeans would work just nicely for Bongo anyway. He was free as well, free to do whatever, whenever, which meant partying until the break of dawn.

I glanced at Bonnie who had happen to be looking at me as well, I grinned, and she smiled. I walked to her as confidently as I could without looking like a total douche. I squeezed in next to her, we were all crammed up into a tiny little space but I liked it, it brought me closed to the pink haired lady. Once I got comfortable a familiar voice was in range.

"Who the fuck are you?" Earl yelled out as he stood in the front of the bus.

I looked up at him. "Chill, okay, they're with us." I said annoyed.

Earl looked at me with that shocked look again, god that look pissed me off. "Oh yeah? Everything's real great right? How the fuck are they going to get in?" Lemongrab said bitchy through his body language, one hand directed at them and one on his hip. Fuck. I don't know how to get them in.

"I'm paying for it. You better leave or will be extra late." I said bluntly. Earl took a deep breath about to speak before he shook with anger and yelled. "Start the bus!" As he marched off. I watched and grinned.

Just then a light tap was felt on my right shoulder, Bonnie. "Hey, you don't have to pay for us." She said not wanting to be a bother.

I grinned, "You are my guests, I'd be honored to spend some money on you, princess." Bonnie smiled from ear to ear and mumbled, "Oh my god." Through her smiles. The bus started moving slowly and we took off.

"Did you call me princess?" Bonnie smiled looking into my eyes. I didn't notice it until she was so close to my face that her beautiful eyes were a piercing light blue.

I smiled. "Yeah, it suits you." The lady with the pink hair just smiled as she turned her head to her friends that were calling her.

Conversations were going on all around me, my bandmates were asking questions to the group and the group was asking questions as well. I could feel my eyes start to get heavy, really heavy, I was so exhausted for some reason. I could feel my head start to go down but I did nothing about it, my eyes slowly closed. Everything around me was getting dark and blurry, peoples voices turned into slurs.

"You okay?" That sweet voice asked as I shot up.

"Yeah." I said as awake as I could. "Just a bit tired." I lifted my hands above me and stretched, I grinned as I slyly put my arm behind Bonnie on top of the couch. "You ready to party?" I whispered into her ear. Bonnie grinned and glanced from my eyes to my lips. "Hell yeah I am." She whispered back, I didn't notice it until she was right in front of my face that we were getting closer.

"Bon!" The women with the purple hair yelled. Bonnie quickly faced her and pulled away from me. "My phone died, did you bring a charger?" Bonnie shook her head, probably too embarrassed to speak.

"Hey." I whispered to the pink haired lady. "You want to go somewhere more quiet?" I genially asked.

Bonnie looked around her, "Yes please." She smiled.

I held out my hand and she gladly took it, her hands were soft like a warm comfy blanket, her hand fit perfectly into mine. I guided her across the room as my bandmates and some of Bonnies annoying friends were whistling and making nasty remarks. As I opened the door to the bedroom I looked back to see Bonnie sush everyone still with that absolutely stunning smile on her face.

I opened the door for her as she walked in and looked back at my bandmates, I said nothing and instead held up both my middle fingers and mouthed 'fuck you' as I shut the door.

I saw Bonnies eyes light up as she stood still and looked around her. The room was small but it had a bed in the center back against the wall, to the left was my side that had all of my clothes and stuff around it, to the right was Keilas stuff. Keila and I had decide to make it look a little prettier and added lights hanging off of the walls. There was also a stereo to the left as we walked in that Keila had put. The back wall was my favorite part, the whole band participated when we first got it to make the back wall look like a galaxy. It was beautiful, pink, purple, blue, and black colors spread around amazingly. I was pretty proud of it.

"This place is beautiful." She said as she twirled around to me.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"So," I said walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Did you like the concert?" Of course she liked it she wouldn't have followed me if she didn't.

Bonnie smiled with delight, "I did."

"You have a favorite song?" I smiled.

The pink haired lady sat beside me on the mattress, "Hmm, I love when you sung the cover of 'Dead Inside.'"

I shook my head and smiled, "You like Muse?" Muse had always been my favorite, the lead singer Matthew is a genius and a god at the guitar, he is what I inspire to be. He talks about everything, outer space, love, hate, fear, aliens, he's just a genius.

"Duh." She said smiling. Just then a song popped into my head, there's no way she hasn't heard it before.

I grinned as I got up and stood in front of the stereo. I only had to hit play for it to immediately play 'Blackout.' I saw Bonnies blue eyes light up like I have never seen before, "Marcy, this is my favorite song ever, how did you know?" She asked with a new gorgeous smile on her face.

"I had a feeling." I said as I gave her my hand, she gladly took it and stood up with me. "One thing that you don't know, or anyone knows about me princess, is that I kill at slow dancing." I grinned.

Bonnie rested her right hand on my left shoulder as we both held out our opposite hands. "Is that so miss 'rock and roll?"

I smiled as the slow beat kept us in time. Both of our legs swayed our bodies around like feathers floating in the wind. Bonnie was different, I still couldn't tell what it was about her but she's just new and I when I'm around her I have no worries.

' _Don't kid yourself_

 _And don't fool yourself_

 _This love's too good to last_

 _And I'm too old to dream'_

I looked into Bonnies eyes as we swayed back and forth around the small area. Her head slowly sunk into my shoulder, her cheek laying on my chest. I only looked down and closed my eyes, listening to the music.

' _Don't grow up to fast_

 _And don't embrace the past_

 _This life's too good to last_

 _And I'm too young to care'_

The guitar solo came up as I pulled Bonnie away from me, she looked scared and disappointed at first until I spun her in a circle, she smiled when she came back to me. Our bodies, faces, so close to each other. I could feel her breath against me. Her eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, we were so close to each other, I wanted to be closer. As we got closer and closer to each other the song was also reaching its climax. When the song hid its climax and the lyrics started again, I felt Bonnies lips collide with mine.

' _Don't kid yourself_

 _And don't fool yourself_

 _This life could be the last_

 _And we're too young to see'_


	3. Blackout

Blackout

The kiss felt like it lasted forever, which I didn't mind one bit. She was warm and it wasn't until we slowly parted that I noticed her face was as red as blood, mine probably was as well. For the remainder of the song we just stared into each other's eyes and slowly danced with the music. What I loved the most about Bonnie is that she acted like it was nothing, she didn't care I was some big star, I could look at her and tell she didn't see me like that. And I loved it.

"Are we insane?" I asked. After dancing around to the song I sat with Bonnie on the bedside. We've been just staring at nothing for what seemed like hours, both of us just taking in each other's existence.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning her head to me.

"Well, we barely know each other and we just kissed and danced around like it was the last thing we'll ever do." I smiled which caused one to appear on her sweet face.

The pink haired lady then slowly rested the side of her head on my shoulder. "That doesn't make us insane, it makes us risk takers, and I know you fairly well, your full name is Marceline Lynn Abadeer, you are the lead guitarist and singer in the oh-so-lovey-band The Scream Queens, you're twenty-two years old, and by what I just experienced I'm pretty sure you're into girls." Bonnie joked as a grin appeared on her face.

I smiled at her, "Tell me about you then miss know-it-all." I said simply and with a grin, she knew everything about me, it's only fair to know the same for her.

Bonnie then rested her chin on my shoulder and looked up at me. "Well, my name is Bonnibel Bubblegum and-" Before she could say the rest I spoke. "Bonnibel Bubblegum, that's your real name?" I said with a grin.

"Yep." She said with a sigh like she's had this question handed to her a thousand times.

I only smiled from ear to ear, "I like it."

A light blush appeared on the pink haired girls face. "Anyways, I'm also twenty-two, I play the piano, and uh yeah that's pretty much it." Bonnibel smiled.

"Come on, you know everything about me." I leaned in a little closer to her but a little was practically right in her face. "I want to know everything about you." I saw a slight blush appear over her light cheeks.

"Uh w-well I'm studying to be an astronomer." Bonnie said as a light smile appeared on her face. That was one thing I had always wanted to do, study space. If being a musician didn't work out that was going to be my next choice, but here I am. There's something about knowing that you aren't alone in the gigantic galaxy we live in that gives me a rush.

"Really? That's what I was going to do if I didn't make it in showbiz and all that." I smiled.

"Yeah I love space and just everything, I mean it's endless and then you have those shitheads who say that we are alone only to ourselves on this beautiful Earth but it's not true. I mean it can't be true, people are just so stupid and-" I lightly kissed the pinked haired girl. She said everything I had ever wanted to scream out in less than a whole book.

"We aren't alone, but…" I froze in my tracks, my mind went black.

"But what? Marcy?" Bonnie shook my shoulder lightly.

I only stared at the floor of the van. "But even if we aren't alone, we'll make everything worse." I laid back slowly onto the bed. "Humans are self-loafing, self-loving, pieces of shit, and that is how we always will be. If we went out into space, I mean just imagine, everything will repeat. There will be politicians, there will be enemies, and there will be waste of energy."

Bonnie who was looking at me from behind then turned her head back and looked down to the floor. "You're not wrong, but what if it doesn't?"

"What if it is?" I said leaning back up.

For a moment, the pink haired girl and I just gazed into each other's eyes. It was calm and quiet, just the hum of the engine from the van, we had both forgotten about what we were talking about. Her eyes shined like the stars she so desperately wanted to explore. It was weird, I was never one for relationships, I found them useless, just a waste of heart and money. Especially that I'm a musician, having one girlfriend and being the lead in a rock band don't go well, people cheat, people lie, people leave. That's how life works. But looking at her felt different, she was extraterrestrial, she was a starlight, she was a supermassive black hole that sucks me into her gaze that I never want to leave.

I gently brought my hand up to the side of her face, I loved some of the bangs that hung over her face behind her ear. Bonnie only scooted a little closer to me. I smiled slightly as did she. "Maybe we are insane." Bonnie said, her breath was warm against my lips.

"Alright love birds let's go!" Bongo said slamming the door wide open. Both Bonnie and I jumped at the sudden sound.

"We're already here?" I said disappointed, because I remembered that whenever we got there I would have to talk to every celebrity there when all I wanted was Bonnie.

"Come on Marcy, let's go party!" Bongo said then yelling his way to the entrance of the van.

I sighed as I looked over at Bonnie who looked quite sad. "Come on." I said with a slight smile offering her my hand. Bonnie looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and held into my hand and carefully interlocked her fingers with mine. I held it tight. We both stood as I lead her back to the entrance of the van, it was wide open and I could hear fans yelling from the back. Once we got to the door I stood on the first step, along the sides of the bus I could see rails and guards both trying to hold back the screaming fans. I took Bonnies hand and held it tight.

"Before I bring you out there, don't say a word. Don't make eye contact with anyone. I'll have you as close to me as I can just don't get separated. Okay?" I asked looking back at her. Bonnie only gave me a nod. I started taking the steps down to the red carpet and heard the cheers and screams get louder and louder.

"Marceline who is this?"

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

"What's your name love?"

"Are you two banging?"

The crowd screamed everything imaginable out to both me and Bonnie as we practically ran to the entrance of the club. I held onto her as tight as I could, as we got about halfway there I swiftly pulled her in front of me and guided her inside.

"See, wasn't that bad." I said but my pink haired lover was too intrigued in the scenery of the club. I've only been to this place a few times but for Bonnie this was probably her first club guessing by her reaction.

I watched as Bonnie took in the scenery around her. The entrance to the club had a red lights that lit up very dully, the place was dark. Bonnie looked around at some of the hanging off the walls, to the right of us is what looked like a lounge or bar with a red rope surveying as the entrance. To the left was just a brick wall with hanging across from it, they seemed to be playing music videos and people playing live. Straight in front of us was a way to another room that seemed to take a left. I've only been to this club once or twice so I already knew where the rest of the band had led Bonnie's friends.

I coolly put my arm out for the women with the pink hair to wrap hers around, which she gladly did. "Shall we?" I grinned.

"We shall." Bonnie grinned back.

Bonnibel stayed close to me as we walked straight and took a left to show off an amazing bar. The whole bar was in a circle, and directly in the middle of the circle the floor elevated up to a flat surface above the ground with eight polls coming out of it and hitting the roof, it was for the '. Around the elevated circle was the bar and bartenders, then around them was little lounges placed in little places. Hanging from the ceiling were gigantic halo-like screens showing the music video for 'Miss You' by the Rolling Stones which was playing in the entrance. If we kept walking straight there was a dark door with two men standing in front of it, that's where the band was. There was another level that railed over the first which had a few bars here and there and a lot of little lounges.

As we kept walking Bonnie looking all around her, not wanting to miss on thing. I smiled as I watched her wondering eyes. Until I bummed into something small. It was Earl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Earl yelled but not loud enough for everyone to hear. Yet.

"I'm showing her around." I said annoyed.

Earl then quickly grabbed her wrist. "Come on sweetie this is place is for stars."

Out of reaction I grabbed her arm and brought her close. "Don't touch her." I said firmly. Bonnie looked at me with a new kind of look, like she hasn't seem me like this, which she hasn't. My anger and defensive side take over me sometimes, which is usually when I get out my pen and paper and create a new song.

Earl slowly let go of her but started me down with a killer look in his eyes the whole time. I only bend down slightly to his ugly ass face and whispered. "Let me take her where her friends are then I'll go talk to people. Okay?" I said.

Earl backed away slowly and glanced at Bonnie. "You better hurry." He said through clenched teeth, then walked away.

I sighed as I looked over at Bonnie. "I'm so sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it." She said with a disappointed look. As I was about to reach for her hand she quickly moved it away. I looked up at her, she didn't even look at me. Something was wrong, mostly Bonnie was probably disappointed that I went back on my word.

"Your friends are this way." I said started to walk to the lounge. 'What did I do wrong? ' was the only thing rushing through my mind, from thinking about it so much and the music pounding in my ear my head started to pound.

We made it to the two men standing in front of the door without any contact what-so-ever. The man only had to look at me before jerking his head back signaling that I could go in. I walked through the door and from behind me heard, "Step back ma'am." I turned to see Bonnie being pushed out of the door by the huge man.

"Oi!" I yelled out which got his attention. "She's with me." The man then let her go.

Bonnie soon came back to my side but kept her distance. "You may be more trouble then you're worth." I joked with a grin, trying to lighten her up but Bonnie refused to make eye contact with me and I quickly lost my smile while the pounding increased.

I walked her into a long hallway with people leaning against the walls with alcohol in their hands. Doors led to different rooms down the hallway it wasn't until we were walking and I my bands name up on a solid black door. I stopped and gave it a knock. Laughter and cheers were heard from the inside.

Guy opened up the door slowly and peeked an eyed through until he saw me and swung the door open. "Marcy! I thought you weren't going to show up!" He said sounding like he's had more than the one transparent cup of alcohol in his right hand.

As I walked in I took a glance at the room. It had three couches, one against the left wall, one against the center, and one against the right, the room was pretty tight so the couches were pretty close to each other. In front of the couches was a small black table that held way too many half full and empty drinks along with some cigarette buds. The walls were made of old bricks with different rock posters hanging in random spots. Bonnie's friends mostly stayed on the left and center side and my bandmates were spread out everywhere.

I walked in and leaned against the door that was now shut and sighed, Bonnie quickly sat next to the women with the blonde hair. "What's wrong Marcy?" Keila whispered to me.

"I have to go." I said as I opened the door again and walked through, shutting the door a little too hard as I walked through.

I sighed as I leaned against the other side of the door, then walked off.

Going back to the bar I soon ran into Earl who was talking with two men in suits. "Ah Marcy, come, this is Dave and John, record producers." I stood in front of them. The first man; Dave, had brown slick back hair with a light bread. The other one; John, had dirty blonde hair that went straight up and a little to the left. They both looked like doushebags to me.

"Nice to meet you." I said as the brown haired man stuck is hand out which I shook and did the same to John.

"I've heard a lot of your stuff Miss Abadeer." Dave said with a grin.

I didn't smile. "Thank you."

"You have a certain style to your music. Very original. It's like a mix of Muse and maybe some Nirvana, I like the way you think." John said with a smile as I looked over at Earl who was grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you, both bands had uh…" I saw a flash of pink in the corner of my eye. I took a quick glance and saw Bonnie, thankfully she was with the rest of the band and her friends but I wished I was there. I wanted to go and have fun with her, and do stupid things together.

"…lot of impact on me." I finished. Feeling a lump in my throat.

"Well, we are in a club, how's about a live performance?" Dave said with a grin as I focused my attention back on them.

"Oh no I-"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Earl said with his hands together, not even giving me an option.

"One second." I said to the two gentlemen as I grabbed Earl over to the side. "I don't want to preform, not now, I just got fucking finished preforming."

Earl grabbed the collar of my jacket. "Listen kid, you're going to go on that stage and preform like you never have before god damnit. Think of something and think of it fast."

I sighed as I pushed him off of me. "Fine, you know what. I'll do the stupid show. Just go get my fucking guitar." I said throwing my arms in the air.

"I'm glad we could see eye to eye." Earl said as we walked back over to the two men who now had drinks in their hands. "She's in." Earl said with a bright smile like nothing even happened.

"Wonderful." Dave said as he gently put one hand behind my back and led me into where the bartenders worked. Behind one bar was a door which led straight into the stage where the strippers were. He opened the door for me as I walked up a flight of stairs only to hit my head on a very tiny room. I sat down with my legs crossed as I waited for him and Earl with my guitar.

When I saw Dave's head poke up he only pointed to and opening in the ceiling. I poked my head through it and saw ankles of women on poles. I put both of my hands up on the stage and pushed myself up. Now standing in the middle of the whores who get paid to show their bodies.

Dave threw a microphone to my feet before he got up on the stage as well. Dave fixed his tie with a grin as he looked out into the crowd. I heard the music die down as he lifted the microphone to his lips. "Hello everyone!" He said with cheer as the crowd screamed back in reply. "How are we feeling tonight huh?" He yelled once more as the crowd yelled and cheered. "This young lady next to me has a special treat for you today. Her name…is Marceline Abadeer." He yelled my name out louder than he did to get the crowd ready. Cheers and yelling was heard throughout the gigantic room.

People know me? I thought to myself as I looked around me to see blurry faces clapping and cheering. While Dave kept the crowd entertained Earl had thrown up a mic stand from the hole underneath the stage. I took it and started to set it up while Dave kept saying shit to the crowd that I was too zoned out to care about.

Dave handed me the microphone as he bent down to reach something in the little platform I had come out of. "Uh…hey everyone." I said a little nervous. Until I got a tap on my shoulder, Dave had my guitar in his hands. A complete white aluminum body, with a rosewood fingerboard, my guitar was the best of the best. Her name? Lune. I named her after the moon. Her light white color shined almost as bright as the moon at night.

I took it quickly out of his hands; my rule is I only touch my guitars, and put it on as Dave set up a microphone stand. I got adjusted then put my lips a few inches away from the microphone. "So uh… I'm gonna sing…uh this song for you…"

I started to scam through the crowd of a hundred faces and a hundred names I'll never know. By now I was the only one on the stage, it felt almost like I was enclosed, there were stripper poles on all sides on me but there was a gap in the middle so people could see me, the strippers had already left the stage as well.

My heart sunk and body froze when I found Bonnies eyes, I couldn't feel anything. Everything went silent and all I could hear was my heartbeat it was fast and hard like it was going to pound out of my chest.

I started at her as she started at me in complete silence, "If you know it feel free to sing along." I said without a smile as I crouched down to the little hole I came out of where Earl was standing high enough that his eyes peeked over the top. "Hey, play the track to Blackout."

Earl shook his head. "That boring song? You'll put people to sleep! Play something el-"

"Play the god damn song!" I yelled in a whisper through clenched teeth.

Earl only gave me a dirty look as he headed back down to the sound booth where I'm guessing Dave and John were.

I watched as the lights dimmed down to where it was almost pitch black, but out of nowhere came a disco ball from the ceiling directly above me. It started to spin slowly, showing only split seconds of people's faces that I still could not see. The scenery was beautiful.

I waited for the music to play as my forehead found the microphone, I rested my head there closing my eyes, pretending Bonnie wasn't looking straight at me. I don't know why, I could have the whole world looking at me and it still wouldn't be as bad as Bonnie looking dead at me, I didn't want to mess up in front of her, I wanted to impress her.

The music started to play, the soft orchestra playing in perfect unison as the mandolin slowly made its way into the opening of the song. I hummed along to the tempo of the orchestra as my line slowly made its way. I took a deep breath and as my lips found the microphone.

"Don't kid yourself, and don't fool yourself." I slowly sung into the microphone, at this point my eyes were closed I didn't want to look at Bonnie, I just needed to feel alone.

"This love's too good to last," I opened my arms slowly. "And I'm too old to dream." When I ended the line I let my hands find the base of the microphone which I held onto a little too tight.

"Don't grow up too fast, and don't embrace the past." Slowly I forgot about the hundreds of people surrounding me and focused on the song.

"This life's too good to last and I'm too young to care." I once the music started to die down I knew that was my que to bring the guitar in. I crouched down, my guitar was practically facing me as I slowly turned one of the four knobs near the bottom. The guitar kicked in quite loud, but as it got louder and louder I could still hear the crowd over it, cheering as the guitar kicked in. The volume got louder and harshly the drums finally kicked in, signaling me to play more than the one note I was playing. I suddenly stood up and jumped as I slammed my hand as fast as I could to play the correct strings. I started to play, correctly and perfectly every time but only because I've played this song about a thousand times, and it didn't take me long to learn it right off the bat.

The climax to the song was coming up soon, which meant I had to give the crowd a little show, head banging and backing up while bring the guitar up into the air wasn't going to do it. As I brought my left had closer and closer to my right the sound became a high pitch ring. I crouched back down and put my head down, my hair cover my face making it impossible for me to see anyone, which was what I wanted because I opened my eyes to make sure my hands were going perfectly in tempo. The final note and the climax hit, I closed my eyes back and brought the guitar a few inches away from my body holding out the note. Once I hit it I quickly added some extra notes to make it sound even more like an angel.

"Don't kid yourself." I gave all power into my tone, it wasn't the soft and sweet like it was before, it was harsh and real.

"And don't," I held out the last word a little too long in an octave higher than the original but soon met up with the rest of the lyrics. "Fool yourself." At the end I sounded more like Freddie Mercury as I hit a very hard high note and backed away from the mic as I kept slamming my hand down on the guitar.

"This life could be the last, and we're too young to see." I added some extra vocal extensions to the end of the lyrics as I jerked my guitar back hitting the last note perfectly.

I stood there, with my forehead pressed against the mic listening to the music slowly die down into nothing. Then nothing but cheers filled the room, and I opened my eyes.

Everyone, everyone was up on their feet, clapping, yelling, I heard someone yell out my name which caused everyone to join in.

"Mar-ce-line! Mar-ce-line! Mar-ce-line!" They cheered out like a chant.

I smiled to them and put both my hands together in a praying position and bowed to them. They only got louder. When I put my head back up I saw something that made my heart stop.

Bonnie was gone.


	4. Falling Away With You

Noticing that my guitar was hitting everything I was running past from I flung it off my body, it landed somewhere, I don't know where but that didn't really matter. I about tripped on my own feet while getting down the stairs and out to the lounge area of the club, back where I meat those two producers. And of course those two had to stop me.

"That was incredible Miss Abadeer." Dave said with a greedy smile.

"Thanks, look I really can't talk right now." I said trying to move in between the two but they were built like brick walls.

"But Miss Abadeer, we'd like to have you come join us. You shouldn't waste your talent on low ranked record producers, no Miss Abadeer you deserve to be up with the big dogs." John said with a sly grin.

"Look I really can't talk right now." I said moving past them but was stopped when a strong hand was gripped onto the back of my collar.

It was Dave who pulled me back to him. "Just sign the contract and this will be all over." He said through clenched teeth.

I only stared at him with questioning eyes. "How's my superstar doing?" Earl's voice came up from behind me exactly when Dave let me go and gave his award winning fake smile.

"Fantastic, this young lady right here is going to go far Mr. Earl." Dave said wrapping an uncomfortable arm around my neck.

Earl clapped his hands together in delight. "Fabulous!"

I threw myself off of Dave and grabbed Earl by the arm, "Excuse us." I said pulling him off to the side.

"Marceline they love you!" Earl said with the most excitement I've ever seen.

"Earl listen, I need you to stall them, do something I need to uh…" I realized if I told Earl about where I was going he'd yell at me to 'not go near her.' "Go get my spare from the bus." Earl automatically new I was talking about the other five hundred guitars we have crammed into the bus.

"Hurry." Was all he said.

I quickly turned around, passing John and Dave and headed to the balcony up where the band and Bonnies friends were resting. I ran up the stairs that were as dark as night from the lack of light in the room. Once I was up to the platform a security guard recognized me and easily opened up the red rope guarding my friends and let me in.

The platform was laid out in what looked like half a circle, with a dark shiny couch pressed up against the back wall with a rather large coffee table with a little too much empty beer bottles spread out. The lighting in the room was so dim everyone's faces came up as either black or red depending on where they were facing.

Bongo was the first one to 'greet' me by throwing one arm around me with a beer bottle in the other. "Marcy that was fuckin' awesome." He said slurring most of his words while pulling me down to him. Bongo wasn't as tall as the rest of us, or skinny, but he never gave one fuck about that.

"Hey Bongo, where did Bonnie go?" I asked as we walked closer to where everyone else was.

Once everyone noticed that I was here they all raised their drinks and cheered. I smiled weakly and took a slight bow as I repeated myself to Bongo.

"Oh shit." He said stopping in his tracts which I did as well. I couldn't take him seriously was one of the problems talking to him drunk, he always had a stoner face when he was trying to think. "Yeah she left like a while ago." He said taking a gulp of the beer in his right hand.

"Well where did she go?" I felt like I was talking to a child at this point, a short, drunk, weed-smelling child. He never answered my question, just started laughing at absolutely nothing. At the same time Bongo started to sway off the purple haired lady Bonnie brought with her came running up to me.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed a little too fast.

"Thanks kid, where did your pink haired friend go?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh I don't know she left a while ago, have you ever tried crack?" She said casually as I stood their stunned.

"Uh no, no I haven't…" I paused and raised an eyebrow, "Have you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Maybe. But if I did…" She paused only for a second, "I liked it."

I took in a deep breath, "Okay well then good for you I guess." I said pushing past her only to run into the women who called herself Lady.

"If you're looking for Bonnie quit trying." She said with her arms crossed and a mean bitch face on.

"Why should I?" I said plainly.

She rolled her eyes, "She doesn't want to see you, she can't be with you."

I could feel my face start to turn red, "Really? I'll have to ask her for myself then." I pushed her away seeing Guy was behind her, but she didn't stop there.

"I'm not kidding with you." Lady said like a strict mother.

"Look, I just want to talk to her-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Lady yelled out a little too loud which caused some heads to turn our way.

From the side I saw the fan that asked me to sign her tits come up behind her, "Lady don't, come have a drink." She said as she led Lady away and back to the couches, the fan came back up to me.

"I'm sorry about her, her and Bonnie have been friends ever since they were young, she's pretty protective." She said with a giggle. "By the way that was one hell of a performance."

I smiled as nicely as I could while trying not to panic about Bonnie, "Thank you, do you know where Bon went?"

The lady rolled her eyes, "No, she sprinted off as soon as you started playing, sorry."

I sighed, "Don't worry about it, enjoy the party. I smiled at the one nice person here.

She soon walked back over to her squad as I looked up I saw Guy was not too far. He was standing by himself with a drink in his hand watching the crowd down below.

I headed half way on the platform to Guy. "You sober?" I asked when I finally reached by his right side.

He grinned, "Barely, that was pretty kick ass Marcy."

"That doesn't matter, do you know where Bonnie went?" I asked with more concerned in my voice, now I was just scared she completely left the state.

"Oh yeah, she left as soon as the song started playing. I think she headed back to our lounge room but don't take my word for it." He said taking a little sip of the liquid in the plastic red cup.

I gripped his shoulder for not even a millisecond and gave it a slight shake. "Thanks Guy." I said as I started heading back down the stairs. I noticed that the head-thumping music they were playing had stopped and all that was heard was a thousand conversations, all about something different.

A piano solo came to my ears, it was soft and gentle, I'd heard it before and have played it more than a million times. Once it reached everyone else's ears they all headed down to the lounge which was more of a dance floor now.

As the song Isolated System blared out and the beat started to kick in everyone had made it down to the floor.

"No! Fuck." I cussed to myself as I realized I'd have to get past that crowd of sweaty dancing strangers.

I ran down the stairs before anyone else could get down to the floor and started to push my way through the crowd. Some people were polite enough to let me through and the others danced right in my way, the other people just started to grab me or grind me. The song had already kicked in the club-like beat and now everyone was into it, except me.

It felt like walking out of a tornado when I finally reached the entrance where the two body guards quickly saw I was struggling to get to them and one of the built men grabbed me by the bicep and pulled me towards him. "Thank you." I said bowing slightly when he gave me a nod then I took off. I started to half-run half-walk to the right room, passing it a few times. It only took a few minutes before I was standing in front of it. I took a deep breath and turned my hand on the knob.

I opened the door a few inches where I imminently saw Bonnie sitting with her head down on the middle couch, she had taken off her jacket but was oddly placed on the other side of the room. My heart froze, I didn't know whether to run up and embrace her or to not even say anything. This girl had gotten to me so badly that just seeing her looking down made me want to only hold her and tell her it's going to be okay.

Bonnie hadn't noticed I had opened the door so I carefully opened it up enough to squeeze into it. I was inside and gripping onto the knob which was now behind me with the door still opened, I was afraid Bonnie would hear the door close. Through the thin walls I could still hear the bass pounding, making objects around me raddle. I took in the scene, there was cigarette buds left in the ash tray with only one lit, standing out above the other ones. To Bonnies right there was a empty beer bottle, it could have been hers or her friends but it was dangerously near her. The pink haired mystery had her face covered by her pale hands, her elbows resting on her knees. I couldn't hear weeping but it looks like she could have been crying.

I swallowed hard, surprised that she didn't hear me and attempted to speak, "Bonnibel?" My voice cracked.

She quickly snapped her head up and wiped her eyes, she'd been crying, which made me not want to live anymore. "I'm sorry," She said with difficulty. "I can't do this." She said standing up and attempting to walk past me but out of reflex I swiftly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Wait!" I said a little too loud, Bonnie wasn't even looking at me, she kept her head down like a dog that knew it did something wrong. "What'd I do?" I asked in a whisper.

Bonnie threw my arms off of her. "It's not you Marcy it's everything else." She sighed annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean." I quickly responded.

"I mean I shouldn't be here!" Bonnie snapped at me, her eyes filled with tears and pain. "This can't happen okay? I can't be with you, you are moving too fast for me." She said slightly shaking her head.

I grabbed her hands in reassurance, "I know we just met and all but-."

"That's not what I meant." Bonnibel cut me off, "I meant you're famous, soon you'll probably end up being a rockgod and... I just can't do this." The pink haired lady said taking my hands off hers.

"What can't you do? Bonnie I want to be with you, I've never felt this way about anyone in the whole fucking universe. Are you afraid I'll leave you?" I asked bending down to look into her eyes.

She looked back up at me and slowly nodded her head.

I felt like my whole body was going to explode, "Bonnie I can promise you I am committed. There will never be another one if you come with me. Please come with me." I felt so desperate but I had to have her, she was too original to not keep, and I had just met her.

Bonnie shook her head, "This isn't like the fucking stories Marceline! I can't just pack my shit and go with you around the world!" She snapped.

"Why not?" I yelled back, "Why can't it be like the stories? Why can't you come with me?"

"Because once I believe you actually fucking care about me you'll leave me and I'll be stuck broke with no job and nowhere to go!" Bonnie said throwing up her hands and gripping them onto my shoulders, she slowly started to cry again. "You'll leave me, you'll find some model or someone who isn't a nobody and you'll leave." Bonnie said through thick tears. "I can't handle all the attention that will be put on me, everyone will know we're together then we'll split and everyone will know." Bonnibel said in a more delicate voice then the harsh one she had before.

As soon as her hands touched my shoulders I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her back. Bonnie started to let her anger and frustration go and sunk into my chest, whimpering on my jacket. My face was buried in pink hair as I rested my chin on her shoulder and softly whispered. "Who gives a shit if we're together, that's our business. Bonnibel I can give you nothing but a promise that as long as you are mine there will never be another." It was true, all I could give her were words that could mean something one minute and nothing the next, I wouldn't even be with me.

Bonnie stayed there for a moment longer before slowly pulling away from me, she stared into my eyes and wouldn't let her gaze go anywhere else, I did the same until the pink haired women had grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into her lips.

I took me awhile to register what had just happened but as soon as I did her lips barely parted from mine. "Fuck it." Bonnie whispered onto my lips as they crashed back onto mine.

Without warning Bonnie pushed me onto the door that had been slightly opened but now completely closed, I head a few thing get knocked over in the process but I was too involved in what Bon had to offer to care. Her lips felt so soft against mine, right where they should be. Her hands soon found my torso and started to explore while her lips were still connected to mine. I gripped my hands onto the bottom of the tee shirt she had on and pulled her as close as I could to me. I could hear her moan and gasp for air when our lips would rarely come apart.

I took the opportunity I had when she caught her breath to flip us, Bonnibel was now pressed up against the door, looking as innocent as possible. I grabbed her hands and slid them up above her head. I closed my eyes and put my lips not even a centimeter apart from hers. "Do you want this?" I asked in a whisper. I could hear my own heart beating in my chest.

Bonnie only grinned and swiftly wrapped her left leg around my waist that pulled me closer to her body, "What do you think?" She said simply.

I grinned against her lips and crashed them back into hers. Without hesitation Bonnie slid her tongue into my mouth as I did the same, as our lips never parted I let go of her hands in which she imminently grabbed my waist and slid off my jacket.

Feeling Bonnie like this made my heart ache, I want to be gentle and not hurt her but at the same time I wanted to leave my mark on her. She made me feel so many things at once I wanted to feel what each individual feeling felt like being with her. But now I just wanted to show her I will always be by her, or on her. I had no idea what got into her but I wanted all of it.

Bonnibel's hands found her way up to my neck, but they kept going, knotting her fingers in my thick hair. The shorter girl without warning roughly tugged my hair, pulling my head back, I groaned at the sudden action but moaned when her plush lips touched my neck. I could only close my eyes and drag my fingers down her back but not feeling close enough to her from the shirt covering her body.

By now we had moved more towards the middle of the room due to all the touching and feeling going on. My face was probably as red as a cherry, I could feel the heat coming off my face. Bonnie had played off as such a good girl next thing I know her teeth has sunk into my neck. I didn't mind though, she was letting her hair down and being free, that makes a person go wild with all that adrenaline pumping up.

After a few bites and nibbles at my neck I realized Bon had been doing all the work. I grinned to myself while slowly moving my hands back down to her waist, then a little lower. My hands were now rested on her ass when I gave it a teasing smack. Bonnie laughed against my neck then slowly met her forehead to mine and looked up at me. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She smiled while shaking her head slightly.

Now that she was not all over me I grabbed her by her ass and used all the strength I had to pull her up. Bonnie quickly got the hint and wrapped her legs around my waist. Now that she was taller than me I looked up at her. "Neither can I, but I want you to be mine, so, what do you say?" Bon had already wrapped her slender arms around my neck and had brought her forehead onto mine.

"We live on this planet for such a short amount of time, I wouldn't mind spending it falling away with you." Bonnie said smiling as her lips brushed against mine.

I smiled and started to laugh at how fast this was happening, "You don't think this is like ridiculous or anything right? Because I really, really, _really_ like you." I said slowly moving forward to push Bonnies back against the door.

Bonnie smiled, "All my life I had everything planned out, I was going to go to college, graduate, get a job, and start a family. But you…" Bonnie paused and stared into my eyes, "you've lit something in me, like a star being born, all the light elements being pressed together…" Her voice trailed off into an unexpected seductive slur. "Giving it enough time to fuse…"Her lips were now collided with mine, but in a soft passionate kiss which make me so weak to my knees I thought I'd drop her.

I was the first to pull away, "That was the nerdiest thing I've ever heard but you made it sound so hot." I couldn't help but laugh when the pink haired girl started to.

"So, what now?" I asked after a moment of silence with just our foreheads being pressed together.

Bonnie only shook her head and brought her hands to my cheeks, "Let's worry about that later." She said as her lips came back onto mine.


End file.
